XxSolarEclipsexX
| alliances = | place = 4/16 | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 7 | days = 36 | season2 = Survivor ORG 5: Norway | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 5/20 | challenges2 = 4 | votesagainst2 = 9 | days2 = 39 | season3 = Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 4/22 | challenges3 = 4 | votesagainst3 = 4 | days3 = 41 }} , aka Solar, is a contestant from Survivor ORG 2: Mali, Survivor ORG 5: Norway and Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains. He is known for mastering the floating strategy which has taken him to the final five each season he's competed, coming close to winning each time. Profile Name (Age): ''' Solar, 13 '''Current Residence: '''Australia '''Personal Claim Of Fame: '''Being one of the greatest human beings to ever exist. '''Inspiration In Life: '''Hiyoko Saionji. '''Hobbies: '''Writing, bragging, eating. '''Pet Peeves: '''People who think they are better than me. '''3 Words To Describe You: '''God damn amazing. '''If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: '''A computer with Internet access because it is my life, endless supplies of instant noodles and my 3DS with Animal Crossing. <3 '''Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: '''Sandra Diaz-Twine, because we don't take jack from anyone, can stand on our own feet, are sassy, and are winners. '''Reason for being on Survivor: '''To show these losers how awesome people do it. '''Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: '''Because honestly, who is better than me? Survivor ORG 2: Mali Voting History Survivor ORG 5: Norway '''Tribe Designation: Vardo Hometown: Kangaroo's Pouch Current Residence: Down Under Personal Claim To Fame: '''Being the most important castaway from Mali (excluding Domca) and just existing. Being me is all you need. '''Inspiration In Life: Do I have an inspiration? Yes, yes I do. It's Tasha's level of g.oddess, but it seems nearly impossible as she's too inspiring and holy for me to compare to. Pet Peeves: 'People who rage after their elimination. Forget you, go home, goodbye. '''Previous Finishes: ' 4/16. 'Favorite Past Moment: ' Voting out Ahad after he sent me rude messages about me being the next one to go home, and other stuff related to the game. '''Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG): '''Kass McQuillen. '''Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): Jenna Lewis. stop talking. Why Did You Come Back?: To win. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Tribe Designation: Villains Hometown: Townsville, Australia Current Residence: Brisbane, Australia Personal Claim To Fame: '''I've never lost a fist fight. '''Inspiration In Life: Ugnius/Kathy/Morgan. All heroes to me who fought hard. Pet Peeves: People who think they are sassy when they basically give me second hand embarrassment trying to be 'mean'... white people in general. '''Previous Finishes: '''4/16 (Mali), 5/20 (Norway). '''Favorite Past Moment: '''Reed getting idoled out in Norway... lmao. '''Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): '''Kordan. Second would be Perry for having to play that dumb idol and have us endure Reed for even longer... '''Why Did You Come Back?: '''To try to win but probably fail hardcore and be an irrelevant premerge boot. Voting History Trivia *Solar is the first contestant to reach the 100 day record in Koror ORG Survivor. *Solar, along with Perry, are the only three time players to reach the merge in each season. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Mopti Tribe Category:Mali Contestants Category:Norway Contestants Category:4th Place Category:Returning Players Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Vardo Tribe Category:Mali Jury Category:Emam Tribe Category:5th Place Category:Villains Tribe Category:Arabella Tribe Category:Heroes vs Villains Contestants Category:Heroes vs Villains Jury Members Category:LGBT Contestants